Home Sweet Home
Home Sweet Home is the eleventh and twelfth episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on September 24, 2016. This episode is a one hour special. It is the eleventh and twelfth episode overall in the series, and the 157th episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. This episode marks the first and only appearances of Scarlett and Christina. Plot A Skylar look-alike from Caldera named Scarlett comes for a visit. Meanwhile, Chase builds an android girlfriend for himself, but Kaz has other plans. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm/Scarlett (guest)/Female Calderans *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Guest Cast *Angeline Appel as Christina *Alexxis Lemire as Scarlett Double *Melissa Christine as Skylar Double Trivia *This is a one-hour-special. **This is the first and only one-hour special in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. *This episode used the "Liv and Maddie" strategy to show two characters portrayed by the same actress on screen at the same time, with two body doubles instead of just green screening one of them in. *The other 6 android girlfriends that Chase built were not shown to be named, nor were they shown in the credits. However, when Kaz asked Christina to get his laptop, they all responded, so one might assume that they were all named Christina. But, when they all responded Christina said, "He asked me!" So they are probably not all named Christina. *Oliver once again encounters many Skylar-lookalike Calderans, one of them named Betty was said to have moderate interest in Oliver. *The wormhole transporters make their appearance since Mighty Med. '' *This is the second time Kaz embarrasses Oliver by adding something Oliver made as a feature in his phone (in this case, Oliver's song). The first being when Kaz made the picture of Oliver dressed as Skylar as his phone's background. *This is the third time Bree and Chase visit another planet. The first and second being in the Lab Rats special ''Space Colony, where they visited Lithios and the unnamed planet that Chase crashed on. *This is Kaz's third trip to Caldera since the Mighty Med finale The Mother of All Villains and Oliver's second trip since the Mighty Med episode Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?. *Bree reveals to Oliver, Kaz, Chase, and Scarlett that she has super powers in addition to her bionics. In addition, she reveals yet another power known as the Thermo Nuclear Body Blast. *Emails about a Calderan Prince offering millions of dollars is known as the 419 scam, or advance fee scam, which usually involves a "Nigerian Prince" offering a huge sum of money for a fee. This scam was also mentioned in an episode of Girl Meets World (Girl Meets Jexica). *Despite being genetically engineered to survive extreme climates, bionic superhumans still need atmospheric regulator patches to survive on Caldera. *It's shown that anti-superpower measures (i.e. technology to neutralize superpowers), which were commonly mentioned in Mighty Med, don't work on bionics. **That could likely mean that anti-bionic measures don't work on superpowers. *Oliver can tell the difference between bionic abilities and superpowers, as he knew proton rings were not a bionic ability. This indicates that proton discs are a far more advanced form of Laser Weapon Generation, which is both a bionic ability and a superpower. *It is learned that all Calderan females have separate names, like humans do, such as Scarlett, Betty, and Skylar. **It is also revealed that not all of them start with an Sc/Sk name. *The test Oliver used to make sure Skylar wasn't an imposter is similar to the test used in the Hannah Montana episode Torn Between Two Hannahs to determine who the real Miley/Hannah was. **Coincidentally, both characters who used this trick were named Oliver. *The scene where Oliver jumps around with excitement in the terrace after Skylar kissed him is similar to Rise of The Secret Soldiers when Leo did the same thing after being told he was going on a mission for real. *This episode was split into two parts on September 26th and 27th. Quotes Goofs *It's shown there was more than one wormhole transporter, but the Mighty Med episode Atomic Blast From The Past established that the wormhole transporter found there was the only one in existence, and that Kaz and Oliver had to borrow it from a desk drawer in Mighty Med's lobby in subsequent episodes. However, it is very possible that Horace had made them their own. *In The Rock, AJ said that Bree has five bionic abilities. However, when she is listing them off to Skylar and Oliver, she only mentions four. Gallery Videos Transcript Userbox Code:HSH Category:2016 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Hourlong Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Special Episodes